


I Can't Hear You

by boyfriendmaterial1398



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Multi, also its not graphic per say, but its just blood being mentioned right now, in later chapters it may be, minecraft au, this gets sad p quickly man, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriendmaterial1398/pseuds/boyfriendmaterial1398
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess it started like any other day. We all found our way into the office at ungodly hours of the morning; All joking quietly with each other as we set up to record another Let’s Play. Gavin and I even ended up tackling each other to the floor after he did something stupid in Minecraft and killed us both. Everything was normal.</p>
<p>That is, until Ryan got a phone call, answered with his usual greeting, and said nothing- with a wide, shit-eating grin on his face mind you- as he walked out of the office in silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this was a sad idea I had a long time ago, and wrote the first bits of it, but I'm just posting it now. It's fun to write, that's for sure!

I guess it started like any other day. We all found our way into the office at ungodly hours of the morning; All joking quietly with each other as we set up to record another Let’s Play. Gavin and I even ended up tackling each other to the floor after he did something stupid in Minecraft and killed us both. Everything was normal.

That is, until Ryan got a phone call, answered with his usual greeting, and said nothing- with a wide, shit-eating grin on his face mind you- as he walked out of the office in silence. Geoff looked confused, but said nothing given that Ryan wasn't actually doing anything at the time. Ray followed Ryan out of the room close behind. Damn R&R-Connection in cahoots again. Gavin didn't notice anything beside everyone getting quiet and followed suit, continuing to play whatever the fuck he was playing. So did I. Ryan came back with his little boyfriend by his side and huge boxes in both of their hands. At least I'm pretty sure they were fucking at the time. They sure as hell acted like they were together.

When Gavin and I did look up, so did everyone else, and we were honestly confused. Ray had a mix of anxiety and giddiness hidden in his small smile, and Ryan just looked ready to cause some chaos. I remember Geoff chuckling when Ryan said ”I've got the things!” The boxes were unmarked besides a sticker on each with typed words I was too far away to read, but common sense led me to believe they were mailing addresses. The boxes were set down in the middle of the room and Ryan asked for scissors. Geoff just passed him a knife.

“So, will they actually work or are they gonna turn out to be those back of $2 comic book scam things?” Ray questioned, working his way through the packing peanuts and bubble wrap in one of the boxes. Ryan chuckled.

 

“Well, I paid $350 for each one so I hope they work.” He purred. The psycho seemed way too calm for having spent that much money on whatever the fuck those were and not knowing if they work.

I spun to face the pile of boxes and the two idiots unwrapping shit. “What the fuck are those things anyways?” Grabbing a sheet of bubble wrap, I peered into the box Ray was working on.

The grin that spread on the “Mad King’s” face was, to be honest, a bit scary, but it was to be expected. “Imagine a device that pulls your entire being into a videogame...” His hands waved around like a child describing a cartoon. “That’s basically what these do.” Ryan smirked, his hands reaching down into the box in front of him and pulling out a helmet. The black metal, when hit with the lights it was held up to, reflected rays of the light beautifully across the room, and, hilariously, straight into Gavin’s eyes. He nearly knocked his entire desk over with his flailing idiocy and squawking stupid sounds.

Ryan only stopped for a moment to laugh at the idiot before continuing. “Well, these can kind of do that. They send your ‘consciousness’ into a videogame as the character you control. Let’s say we used them in Minecraft, however. We’d all be in the actual game, but our characters would look like us, just in an outfit representing our character skins. Michael would have a Banjo outfit, Gavin would look like a human creeper, y’know, just like our characters. We’d be able to see each other through the characters eyes, be able to interact with each other.”

“What about our actual bodies?” Ray murmured, curiosity causing him to gently pluck the helmet from Ryan’s hands and fiddle with it before placing it on his head. “Like, do we still control our body? What if we have to piss?” His fingers played with little knobs and buttons and a visor lowered after Ray poked a grey button causing him to jump. I saw Ryan grin for a just a moment. Fuckin’ flirt.

Reaching for a little booklet in the box, Ryan hummed. “Supposedly our body just goes on like any other day. Fully conscious and able to do whatever is needed, acting just like we would and taking care of itself, but we don’t remember it, or even know it’s happening while in the game. We regain our bodies only when we exit the game, even if our bodies take off the helmet. Interesting..”

“Ready to try this shit out?!” Geoff yelled, a bit too excitedly for my liking.

And that was the day, approximately 6 months ago, when we stepped foot into Achievement City.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That sound’s interesting. Have you left this place yet?”
> 
> “Nope. It feels pretty normal now, but fuck… I do miss everyone back at home, though I’ve gotten used to everything, especially since our bodies do keep being.. us. I guess no one back at home really notices.”

“That sound’s interesting. Have you left this place yet?”

 

I chuckle softly, lifting my iron hoe and backpack, before turning to the villager behind me to answer his question. It turns out the villagers are sentient, and actually really nice. This one is named Daitis, and quite frankly, he’s been like a therapist for us after a month of being here. “Nope. It feels pretty normal now, but fuck… I do miss everyone back at home, though I’ve gotten used to everything, especially since our bodies do keep being.. us. I guess no one back at home really notices.”

 

Daitis finishes planting the last seed in the village's farm, then stands, grabbing his tools. “I suppose that makes sense. I’d miss my family greatly if I was in your situation, but if it consoles you at all, your work, as well as the work of your friends, is highly appreciated. The farms here have been producing almost twice what they used to with your help.” He smiles while beginning the short walk with me back to the village farmhouse. I shrug, but his words do help. At least I’m more useful than just someone who can kill everything and yell here.

 

“Heh, thanks.” I laugh quietly, “The work at the villages is kinda therapeutic, to be completely honest.” We make our way into the farmhouse, returning the supplies we had used, before quietly leaving and locking the house. Daitis, before I head back to Achievement City, reaches into a pocket in his robe and produces a moderate sized, black leather bag.

 

He smiles after placing the bag in my hand. “The diamonds for your work, Michael. I will see you again next week, correct?"

 

“Yeah. I think Geoff is coming tomorrow to help, but you can visit the city whenever you want. It’s not like we’re ever fucking doing anything anyway.” I mutter.

 

* * *

 

The walk back is thankfully not too long, but it gives me time to think.  Does anyone at home really notice? Lindsay? Meg? Hell, Burnie? Are our bodies really going on like nothing happened?

 

I wonder how everyone is… Has anyone changed much? New haircuts? New tattoos? I stop in my tracks, and take a moment to just watch the sky. It’s calming, somehow. But I can’t help to think of what would happen if we just didn’t put on those helmets. If we just didn’t listen to Ryan. If we just stayed safe. I can’t complain much though, despite all of the separation and the loss, our lives are good. No bills for fucking one. It’s simple, and it’s nice. Ryan’s even helped make it more ‘tech-modern’ as he called it.

 

Still… No Barbara, no Lindsay, no Gus, no Griffin, no Joel… No one. It’s just the six of us, the villagers, and whatever monsters cross our paths.

 

My pessimistic bullshit is cut short when  Ray runs across my vision chasing down a chicken. Great. Farm fence broke again. Oh well, it's Ryan's turn to fucking fix it anyway, so I'm not gonna bother.

 

It's a quick stop back at my house to drop off the farming supplies and my pay before I head to find Gavin, frowning when I can't see him through his window.

 

Geoff is walking by with crates of materials for Ryan to fix the gate with when he catches my eye, already knowing what I'm about to ask before the words get a chance to form. "He's out taking care of some creepers near the south village. Could probably use some help." Geoff hums in that casual tone he's famous for, handing me one of the crates.

 

I carefully take it, the weight not being much for me now that I’ve had practically nothing to do except keep in shape and fucking farm around here. Though, the thought of Gavin taking out a group of creepers by himself is a bit… Worrying. So long as he sticks to the one rule, he should be good. Never let a creeper explode. "Yeah.. I'll head down there." I mutter, shaking the anxious thoughts from my mind.

 

And after helping out Geoff, laughing at Ryan a little, and watching Ray chase now 2 chickens around the city, I do. Suit up, sheathe my sword on my hip, and grab my bag, and then I'm gone. I've been to the village south of the city, given they get the most monster infestations out of any village on the goddamn map, so the walk it like second nature to me. At least, until that infamous BOOM of a creeper popping rings in the distance, and the faint sound of a scream makes my eyes go wide.

 

_Gavin._

 

I don't even realize I screamed out his name when it rings in my head. I just run, pull my sword from it's sheath, and fucking run as quick as I can toward the sound I'm praying was just my imagination.

 

The crater in the ground and the splatters of blood around Gavin's barely breathing body drive the image into my brain enough to tell me that this isn't my head fucking with me.

  
And for once in my life, I'm terrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I warned you last time, it's gonna get sad quick, so be ready, next chapter is gonna be fun.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gav, Gavin, come on stick with me buddy, you'll be okay..."
> 
> I'm frantic. Half for Gavin, half for myself. I've never thought of what I'd do if Gavin died. I'd be lost, hell, I'd be crushed!
> 
> But he's not dead. Not yet, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha h get ready for hell cause this chapter and the next are full of rough feelings oops

"Gav, Gavin, come on stick with me buddy, you'll be okay..."

 

I'm frantic. Half for Gavin, half for myself. I've never thought of what I'd do if Gavin died. I'd be lost, hell, I'd be crushed!

 

But he's not dead. Not yet, anyway. So, once I make sure that the area is clear and safe, I carefully snake my arms under Gavin's barely conscious body and lift him up as gentle as possible. Thank god he only weighs like 5 pounds wet.

 

And then my feet are moving as quick as fucking possible. I don't even think to head to the village nearby, I just run straight back home with Gavin held close to my chest. He's still bleeding, and it's soaking into my shirt, but that doesn't slow me down.  I don't even know where he's bleeding from.

 

The city's in sight and I go faster. I'm still talking to him; just blabbering out things in hopes of getting a response. He's not responding to anything I'm saying though, only twitching occasionally when I move him.

 

I don't think about it. I'm too busy dashing into the city, screaming at the top of my damn lungs for everyone. Anyone.

 

Thankfully everyone comes running up, and Ryan is the first to snap into action. He snatches Gavin from me and barks orders for the rest of us to gather whatever healing potions we had in the city, and we do. All of us, except for Geoff, head off to get what we could. Geoff's just standing there, in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and fear. I've never seen the Gent actually scared before...

 

After a moment of stewing in whatever hell full of emotions that are going through his head, Geoff chases after Ryan and Gavin, asking frantically if his son is okay.

 

I'm rushing to my house, practically slamming into the door and skidding into the small building. My hands are shaking and my eyes are threatening tears, but I can't think about that yet. I have to focus. For Gavin... For my Boi.

 

Everything slows, just for a moment, before I snap out of the tiny trance and dive for my chest, throwing out everything that won't help Gavin. Pickaxe - gone. Old tunic - gone. Iron scraps - gone. All of it gets strewn around the room until I find the few healing salves I have, gathering them into a bag and dashing out the door. I slide to a stop at Gavin's door, let in by a anxious Jack.

 

"Is... i-is he okay?" God the words barely made it out of my mouth, I can't even fathom what this life would be like if Gavin died..

 

"Michael... he's.... I don't know. He's breathing, and Ryan managed to stop the bleeding, but he's not waking up. He's... Not responding to anything we say either. " Jack murmurs quietly, and I can feel the rage boil and rise in my throat. Jack offers a sympathetic smile and nods for me to follow him inside, and I do, despite the urge to scream at the sky.

 

We slowly make our way inside, past Ray, who's just watching in silence, past Geoff, who's sat in a chair, trembling, with his head in his hands, and up to Gavin's bed, where Ryan is cleaning off the blood from Gavin's skin after having patched him up.

 

And that's when the tears break, my glasses cloud, and my whole body wants to break down and disappear.

 

Ryan gives me a sorry look, because I must be showing how wrecked I am right now, and he feels bad. "Michael... He's alive." Ryan assures me, though it doesn't help much as I step closer to the bed. Jack takes the bag of potions from me, and Ryan steps aside.

 

Everything else stops around me. I just carefully kneel beside the bed, my hands resting gently on the edge of the mattress, and I'm staring. Over his bare chest, the multitude of cuts and bruises and pained marks; over his still face, the bandage covering his left eye and the spots of blood on his lips; over his neck, the slight movements it makes when he breaths. And his breath... It's shaky, broken... It hurts to listen to.

 

"Michael, he needs-"

 

"Shut up." I cut Ryan off, my nails digging into the sheet of his bed. "J-Just... Shut the fuck up... L-Let me.. sit with him. Please.."

 

Ryan frowns, but nods his agreement, slowly ushering everyone out, including a resistant Geoff.

 

Once everyone is gone, and the room is still, my still trembling hand reaches out and finds his, squeezing lightly. He twitches just a bit at that, and I break.

 

All of my harsh words and sharp tones are gone. All of the fierce demeanor I've had for so long just shatters beneath me. My head rests gently on his side and I just sob against him.

  
But there's something in the back of my mind... Something wondering that if I was back just a few minutes quicker, would he still be okay..?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've never known what someone so distant, so far from reality that their body was barely keeping it's breath looked like before. The last person I wanted that to be was Gavin. It wouldn't have been much better if it was any of the other guys, but it was Gavin. 
> 
> It's him laying pathetically on the classic red bed, his fingers only occasionally twitching to show there is still life in him.

I've never seen someone so solitary before. I've never known what someone so distant, so far from reality that their body was barely keeping it's breath looked like before. The last person I wanted that to be was Gavin. It wouldn't have been much better if it was any of the other guys, but it was Gavin. It's him laying pathetically on the classic red bed,  his fingers only occasionally twitching to show there is still life in him.

 

And it is me sat with a helpless desperation only millimeters from his side, my hand laced carefully with his.

 

I haven't left his side yet. Only once in a while when my bodily functions called did I even get up from the chair. It's been about three days now, no sign of Gavin getting better, nor of me leaving him alone.

 

Geoff and the other's pop in every little while, most Geoff and Ryan though. The other two can't bare to really stand the sight of the lost creeper.

 

I can't blame them. Gavin doesn't look anywhere near the damn definition of 'good'. The lump in my throat tightens each time my gaze reaches his face, too. I can't look at him. I can't do anything but grit my teeth and let my tears come to a stop on their own. It takes a lot longer than my dignity would like to admit.

 

I carefully adjust in the chair, angling myself to lay my head on the edge of Gavin's bed and still hold onto his hand. My voice comes soft, and I'm mostly talking to myself to keep back the grief and guilt. "Remember that time we climbed up to the tops of Geoff's house, Gavin? How we nearly fell off the ladder during our coughing fits 'cause the air was thin and we're stupid?

 

Or how when you tried to look over the edge, you nearly threw up and held onto me?" I continue, my voice cracking. "You made the dumbest fucking noise, and I laughed until the thin air made me cough again."

 

I let out a soft chuckle, but it comes out shaky, and I'm thankful no one else is here to hear it. "Remember the time when we headed out together for the first time, not knowing where we were or what to expect? When we spotted a creeper for the first time and I got scared and hid behind you...? How I barely managed a thanks afterward because I was so embarrassed?

 

Gavin... you've gotta come back. Please." My voice is barely a whisper now, barely a sound at all, but I let my eyes close and I keep talking. "I can't do this without you. I can't... I can't survive here. Not alone. You've gotta come back... you have to wake up. For me.. for us."

 

* * *

 

I don't remember falling asleep, but I'm woken up a while later by Ryan's gentle hand on my shoulder. I jerk up, before my sense come to me and I realize it's just the Gent, relaxing back again. "What?" I mutter, eyes closed once again. 

 

"I came to talk to you, Michael." Ryan speaks softly, as if he's worried about what he's going to say next. I hear him shuffle as he sits down in a chair opposite mine. "He's... Not getting better."

 

"Shut up!" I snap, shooting up to sit up and glare at Ryan, but my voice stays quiet. "He's gonna be fine!" I must not have eaten enough recently, because my head spins after the sudden movement, forcing a groan from my lips.

 

Ryan frowns, I can just see the curl of his lips before my free hand moves to rub at my eyes. Ryan just keeps going, though. "Michael, we don't know if he's going to wake up. We don't know if he's going to get better. If.. If he doesn't wake up within the next week, we... May have to intervene." Ryan's voice drops at that, and I immediately catch his meaning. 

 

I can't say anything through the disbelief. I can't fathom the fact that Ryan just suggested that.

 

"We don't want him to suffer. If he stays like this,  he'll just be in pain until something in his body gives out and he dies slow-" Ryan's interrupted by a near inaudible groan. Well, to be fair, it's more of a weak whine, but I just assumed it was me. When I see Ryan's wide eyes glanced to my side, I blink in confusion, and hear the noise again.

 

It's Gavin. And I can't believe it.

 

I slowly turn my head, half hoping it’s not my imagination, and half hoping it is, if only for the fact the noise sounds forced and pained. Then the hand around mine tightens its grip, only for a moment, then relaxes again. I’m speechless as I watch Gavin shift, turn to his other side, and adjust his legs a bit.

 

 

* * *

 

It’s a long process to wake Gavin up fully. In fact, he’s not even awake, just sitting up, his body simply going through the motions of drinking when a cup of water is pressed to his lips.

 

Everyone is here now. Jack and Ray are stood closer to the door, Geoff and Ryan are right up to the bed, tending to Gavin, and I’m still sat in the chair. We’re all quiet, the only sounds in the room being Gavin’s occasional groans and everyone’s steady breathing. Even Gavin’s breath has evened out a bit now.

 

“Gav… Hey, Gav, how are you feeling?” Ryan speaks softly, as if afraid to break the silence. But he doesn’t get a response. The lad is propped up with his back against the headboard, looking honestly like a bruised sack of fucking potatoes.

 

If it was a better situation, I probably would have laughed. Told him he looked like shit. Told him to buck up and get better already.

 

That’s when my thoughts are broken by his less swollen eye twitching, then his eyelid slowly blinking open, a dazed look on his face until he sees me. I’m talking, calling his name quietly, and I know he sees my lips moving. He isn’t saying anything, though.

 

Then he looks around the room frantically, sees everyone talking to him, and his shaky hand reaches up to lightly touch his ear.

 

“Gavin? Gav, dude, what’s wrong?” I’m gentle, but panicking a bit at how scared he looks.

 

Ryan cuts in, stepping closer to the bed. “Gavin, you’ve been in a co-”

  
“I-I can’t hear you..” Gavin’s voice is broken, rough, and a bit too loud. And when I see the small spots of dried blood around the shell of his ear, I know why.


End file.
